Love's Confession
by Stavri
Summary: Summer 2014. The older Strawberry Panic group is about to graduate. They decide to celebrate it with a cosplay party. Miyuki wants to confess her romantic feelings for Shion before they separate. Shion wants the same. The party becomes their chance to make their wish come true.
1. Chapter 00: Summary

Love's confession

Summer 2014. The older Strawberry Panic group is about to graduate. They decide to celebrate it with a cosplay party. Miyuki wants to confess her romantic feelings for Shion before they separate. Shion wants the same. The party becomes their chance to make their wish come true.


	2. Chapter 01: Let's throw a party!

**Love's Confession**

DISCLAIMER: Dont own anything.

* * *

Chapter 01: Let's throw a party!

Summer 2014. The final exams have already finished. The students were hanging around the Astrea Hill till it was time for them to return to their respective homes for the summer. The older students were waiting excited to graduate.

As usual the three presidents of the three schools Miator, Lullim and Spica have gathered together for a meeting. Today would be their final meeting since Miyuki and Shion would leave the Hill in a couple of weeks. However, today the subject of their talk was really important.

"For the nth time we aren't doing a classic party! In our time is too old" said Shion angry like always.

"We aren't doing a sport's festival either!" said Miyuki. "Spica has sport's festivals all the time"

"We aren't doing a classic party though. Students have found it really boring a year ago"

"That's because no one said anything about Spica's students music taste!"

Shion sighed. Miyuki was right. That party was a total failure cause no one warned the Miator's president. It was Shion's fault. She had to talk with Miyuki first or at least send a representative. But, with all the paperwork she had forgot about it. When Sisters found out about the party's disaster they took their anger on Miyuki. Shion never got the chance to excuse her. She felt really guilty after that.

"What are we going to do then?" said Shion in calm tone.

Miyuki shook her head. She had no idea either. In the mean time, while Miyuki and Shion were arguing, Chikaru was silent. She always did that when her two co-presidents were arguing. However, when she saw them to become quite she decided to take part in the conversation. A brilliant idea had just come in her mind.

"Ano" said Chikaru.

Both Miyuki and Shion turned to look at her.

"Hai Minamoto-sama?" said Miyuki.

"I think i have an idea" said Chikaru.

Shion sweat drop. She wasn't sure if she would like this. Whenever Chikaru was thinking something, either it was really smart or completely weird.

_I don't know if I want to hear this, thought Shion._

"Go on" said Miyuki.

"Why don't we do a cosplay party!" said Chikaru smiling.

_Yup, she is weird, thought Shion._

"Uhm, Minamoto-sama I dont think it's a good idea" said Shion.

"Why not? All the students can wear whatever costume they like and spend some time with their friends" said Chikaru.

_Is that so? Or you just want to satisfy your cosplay fetish?, thought Shion._

"Minamoto-sama's idea its really interesting" said Miyuki. "We haven't done anything like that specially in summer. Students will probably like it"

"I don't know" said Shion hesitantly.

"Besides, I know some people will love to see a certain person in a costume. Right Tomori-sama?" said Chikaru sending a wink at Shion.

Shion blushed. Chikaru and Shion have been friends from the first day they met at school. Since then they have been inseparable. Shion has confessed her most deep secrets to the Lullim's president. One of those was her secret feelings for the Miatorian president.

Shion coughed. "Well, Minamoto-sama has a really good point here. I-I mean about our students having a good time. So, I guess it's fine with me"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. Shion appeared quite suspicious that moment. Chikaru's words sounded even more suspicious to her.

_I wonder what she means by that, thought Miyuki. I would love to have a cosplay party. I have always wondered how is to wear a costume. On the other hand I'm really curious to see Shion in a costume._

Miyuki felt her cheeks warm. She tried to ignore it. When Shizuma declared her love for Nagisa, Miyuki had decided it was time for her to move on. A few weeks later love knocked on her door again. At first she didn't bother with it. But, by the time she discovered the more she was fighting with Shion, the more she was gaining her attention and that made Miyuki's heart jump a bit every time. She tried to ignore it. She even named herself crazy but at the end she had to admit it. She was in love with the Spicarian president. She never said it. She was really scared about a possible rejection.

"What are you saying Shizuma-sama?" said Shion.

"Well, Minamoto-sama's idea sounds good to me. I think a cosplay party is a nice way to celebrate our graduation" said Shizuma smiling.

_Just admit you want to see Aoi-san in a costume, thought Shion and Miyuki at the same time._

"It's final then. We are doing a cosplay party" said Miyuki.

"How we are going to get the costumes?" said Shion.

"Well, I can always make a call to the family's company" said Chikaru.

_Yea right, thought the two women together._

"Now, let's make the announcement" said Miyuki.


	3. Chapter 02: A party for the graduates

**Love's Confession**

DISCLAIMER: Dont own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 02: A party for the graduates_

A poster on the wall and a small announcement was what made the students really excited. The cosplay party had become the top subject of students' gossip. Lots of girls were visiting Chikaru's office all the time to get their measurements and choose their costume. They couldn't wait for the party to take place. However, the three presidents had to make a small change for the party. They had to let a few undergraduate students in since some of them were siblings, friends or lovers with the graduates. They knew that if they forbid them to appear it would be a total disaster for the three schools.

Shion sighed for the nth time. All this paperwork was taking the best of her. And she had to pass by Chikaru to get her own measurements.

"Maria-sama if this keep going I wont find time to drop by Chikaru" said Shion desperate.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She let her pen down and stood up.

"Taking a break wont hurt anyone. Besides, I wont find time to get a costume if I keep signing the papers" said Shion.

She walked to door. She opened the door and got out. In a matter of time she standing outside Chikaru's door. She knocked once.

"Come in" said a gentle voice.

Shion opened the door and moved inside. Chikaru stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her.

"Shion!" said Chikaru excited. "What's up?"

"I dropped by to get my measurements" said Shion.

"Oh right. I totally forgot about it. Lot's of work"

"I understand"

"Get rid of your clothes and come over here"

Shion nodded and got undressed. Then, she walked to Chikaru.

"Get your legs together and put your hands like this" said Chikaru.

Shion did as she was told and waited.

_Maria-sama, I feel like when Jesus was sacrificed for the mankind, thought Shion._

"So, when are you planning to tell her?" said Chikaru while was taking Shion's measurements.

"Tell to who?" said Shion.

"Rokujo-sama. When are you planning to tell her?"

Shion's eyes wide and she blushed.

"I dont know. I wasn't going to tell her honestly" said Shion hesitantly.

"Why not?" said Chikaru.

"What if she says no?"

" At least you will get an answer"

"True. But...I don't know. I'm not so sure to confess. Besides, we are fighting all the time"

Chikaru stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"Listen Shion. In a few weeks you are going to leave. You are going to move on with your life. You wont be able to see Rokujo-sama ever again. She will belong to the past. You wont have the chance to face her after the party. Is that what you want? Spend the rest of your life miserable and wondering what if? Is that what you want?"

"Well..."

"Besides, what if she feels the same way? If you don't say anything you will lose your chance to be her lover"

"Yea..."

"Lastly, shes not as bad as she looks. She has a good side"

"True"

"Remember Carmen's play? She had to pressure herself and not kill Kaname and Momomi"

"You are right"

"Or when you overdid it with the roles? She had to go against you cause you got obsessed with Ohtori-san"

"Yea"

"She had to hurt herself emotionally every time Shizuma-sama was upset to support her"

Shion took a breath. Chikaru was right.

"Its not her fault if shes hard sometimes. Shes a very responsible person. Being a president it's not the easiest stuff in the world. Specially, when you belong in a school with lots of demands" said Chikaru.

Shion nodded.

"She doesn't mean to be like that. And your arguments are making things worse" said Chikaru.

Shion sighed.

"Gomen Chikaru. I never meant to fight with her. It;s just sometimes she doesn't understand" said Shion.

"Actually she does understand. But, Spica and Miator's rivalry doesn't leave her a choice" said Chikaru.

"What shall i do?"

"Tell her. Confess your feelings to her. Dont lose your chance to be happy"

"If she says no?"

"At least you would be honest with her"

"Arigatoh Chikaru"

"No problem Shion"

Shion moved to Chikaru and hugged her by the waist. Chikaru got surprised but she hugged her friend back. She tried to hold back a few tears.

"Are we done?" said Shion.

"Yea. Take that book over there and decide which costume you like" said Chikaru.

Shion went to the table and pick up the book Chikaru was talking about. She searched a few pages. When she found what she was looking for she pointed it to Chikaru. Chikaru smiled.

"You wanna leave a good impression huh?" said Chikaru.

"Yup" said Shion.

"Its a deal then"

Shion closed the book and moved to the door. She let a smile appear on her lips and waved to her friend. Chikaru waved back. She opened it and got out. Chikaru's smile disappeared.

"Good luck Shion. Good luck...my love" said Chikaru while sensing new tears coming.


	4. Chapter 03: Love and Impression

**Love's Confession**

DISCLAIMER: Dont own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 03: Love and Impression_

Party night. Chikaru had to work hard for the costumes to get ready. Her family had already lots to do. She had to take the responsibility for half of the costumes. However, little by little everything got ready for the party. Shizuma's school friends took the responsibility for the drinks. Yaya and Tsubomi since they were the best singers in Spica, took the responsibility of the music part. A few students of Miator took the responsibility of the tech part. A few students of Lullim took the responsibility of the snacks. A couples of students from the three schools took the responsibility to be the waitresses. Everyone got a small part in this.

Shion was really anxious that night. She wanted to leave a good impression with the costume she picked and gain the courage to confess her feelings to the Miatorian president. A part of her was scared. She knew she had to do it though. Tonight was her last chance.

"I hope Chikaru is right. Maria-sama help me" said Shion desperate while placing the mask on her face.

* * *

In another part of the Hill someone else was anxious too. Miyuki was walking around the room like crazy. Shizuma, who was sitting on Miyuki's bed at the moment, had started to lose her patience.

"Are you going to sit on a chair or what? You are making feel dizzy" said Shizuma.

"I'm really anxious" said Miyuki.

"You aren't getting married. It's just a party"

"Shes going to be there too"

"A good chance to have fun"

"What im going to do?"

"Simple. Tell her!" said Shizuma impatient.

"What? No!" said Miyuki furious. "I'm not going to tell her"

"Why not?"

"What if she rejects me?"

"You wont know if you don't tell her. Possibly she likes you"

"What if she says no?"

"At least you will get an answer"

"What if she gets angry?"

"Ignore her"

"Shizuma. I'm scared"

"Dont be. Tomori-sama seems a good girl. She shouts and gets angry easily but she doesn't bite"

"I hope so. By the way where is Nagisa?"

"She wont be coming tonight" said Shizuma sadly.

"Why not? You are together now"

"Yea. But she prefers to spend more time with Suzumi-san instead"

"Shes her best friend"

"I know. I don't mind. But, Suzumi-san is still in love with her"

"I understand"

"Besides, that's the least of our problems"

"What do you mean?" said Miyuki while sitting next to her friend.

"Nagisa and I aren't in good terms anymore. We barely talk, we barely walk around the Hill"

"Well, they had finals"

"True but that was a few weeks ago!"

"Maria-sama"

"Sometimes I wonder whether it was a good idea to move on and be with Nagisa"

"You wanted to become miserable again?"

"No. I should have found someone else though. I doubt Nagisa and I are meant to be together"

"If you don't feel happy with Nagisa then move on. But, if you still love her go after her"

"I still love her. I do. But I cant stand it anymore"

"Do what you think is best for you"

"You are right. Shall we go now?"

"Yup. It's time for some action"

Shizuma laughed. Miyuki laughed with her.

* * *

Little by little the huge ball room got full with the graduates and their companies. Students were talking with each other, the waitresses were coming and go. A light music could be listen from the background. Yaya and Tsubomi were sitting at a corner and waiting for their turn to sing. Chikaru and Shion were already there and waiting for the other duo.

"Will she come?" said Shion.

"Of course. Its her party too" said Chikaru.

"How do I look?"

"Handsome"

"Will i leave a good impression?"

"Well, by the looks of a few students and some waitresses when we came in, i think you are in for the game"

Shion blushed. It was true. When she came to the ball room accompanied by Chikaru everyone was staring at them. A few waitresses even greeted Shion in a very flirtatious way.

* * *

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the room. Everyone turned to look at them. They became speechless. The first one was wearing an Arabian Knight costume while the other one was wearing a Zorro costume but with a black shirt instead of a white one and a few buttons opened. Shion saw them and couldn't take her eyes off the Zorro figure.

"My, my" said Chikaru. "They look gorgeous"

"Indeed" said Shion.

The Zorro woman walked to Shion while the Arabian Knight woman walked to Chikaru.

"Good evening Tomori-sama" said Miyuki.

"Good evening Rokujo-sama" said Shion.

"You look beautiful"

"L-Likewise" said Shion blushing.

Shion couldn't take her eyes off Miyuki's. Miyuki always had beautiful eyes but somehow tonight they had become really attractive. Miyuki couldn't take her eyes off Shion's costume. Shion's costume was surprisingly the same with Miyuki's but with a black vest above the shirt.

"Good evening Shizuma-sama" said Chikaru smiling.

"Good evening Sailor Mars" said Shizuma jokingly.

Chikaru giggled. Shizuma smiled.

"How are you Shizuma-sama?" said Chikaru.

"I'm fine. How about you?" said Shizuma.

"The same. Where is Nagisa?"

"She couldn't come"

"Did you break up or something?"

"Almost"

"How so?"

"Day by say I discover that we are meant to be together. Be barely talk, meet or hang out"

"Have you tried to talk with her?"

"Hai. But, she doesn't listen. She always goes out with Suzumi-san"

"Its her best friend"

"Shes still in love with her though. And they spend lots of time together. Unlike in the past"

"That;s troublesome. What are you planning to do?"

"Breaking up of course. Things aren't working between us. When I leave, things are going to get worse"

"Do what you think is right for you Shizuma-sama. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me"

"Sure thing Minamoto-sama" said Shizuma smiling.

"So girls" said Chikaru "shall we head over to the bar for a drink?"

"Why not?" said Miyuki. Both Shion and Shizuma nodded at the same time.

The four girls walked together to a small bar at the far end of the room.


	5. Chapter 04: Love's Confession

**Love's Confession**

DICLAIMER: Dont own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 04: Love's Confession_

The four girls spent the night dancing and talking with each other. However, Shion knew it was time for her to talk with the Miatorian president. Miyuki sensed the same thing.

"Ano"said Shion"Rokujo-sama I would love to talk to you about something"

"I was about to say the same thing" said Miyuki smiling.

"Really? Shall we go and talk to somewhere else?"

"Sure thing"

Shion let the dance floor and head to the door. She moved out and went straight to the exit. Miyuki followed her. They went around the building and stopped at the back of it. Shion leaned on the wall and sighed. Miyuki waited.

"Rokujo-sama. There is something I want to tell you. Its being bucking me for a while now" said Shion.

"Go on" said Miyuki.

"I don't know when or how it happened but lately I have been thinking about you"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Why?" said Miyuki.

"I'm thinking about you and I cant stop it. I don't know why but you cant leave my mind. And whenever that happens, my heart bits like crazy"

Miyuki's eye wide.

_No, it cant be, thought Miyuki._

"Tomori-sama are you in love with me?" said Miyuki.

Shion turned to look at her.

"Gomen Miyuki but I love you. I really do. I cant stop thinking about you while i work, while i study. I'm dreaming about you. Whenever I look at you I feel weak and helpless. I have the urge to hug and kiss you. I w-want to make love to you. I love you Miyuki. I'm in love with you" said Shion blushing.

"You are joking right?" said Miyuki.

_It cant be, thought Miyuki._

Shion shooked her head. Suddenly, a memory came in Miyuki's mind.

_The certain person whom Chikaru was talking about, it was me, thought Miyuki. Shion loves me. She does loves me._

"Shion" said Miyuki.

"Gomen Miyuki..." said Shion.

"I love you" interrupted Miyuki.

"I didn't mean to...What? You love me?" said Shion surprised.

"Hai" said Miyuki smiling.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"No kidding"

"I do love you"

"Since when?"

"When I realized I enjoyed fighting with you in the meetings. Weird huh?"

Shion giggled. Miyuki smiled more.

"Honestly, I wasn't planning to confess" said Shion.

"Why not?" said Miyuki.

"I was afraid you would reject me. Our fighting made things worse"

"What change you mind?"

"Chikaru. I talked with her and I realized how stupid I was for hiding my feelings"

"I want planning to tell you either"

"Why?"

"The same reasons"

"Wow. We are thinking the same stuff"

"We did the same stuff"

"Huh?"

Miyuki pointed to their costumes.

"Oh right. Leaving a good impression huh?" said Shion.

"People are doing the craziest stuff when they are in love" said Miyuki.

"Are you regretting it?"

"No. How about you?"

"Not at all"

Miyuki walked slowly to Shion. Shion saw this and felt her cheeks burning. Miyuki put her hand on the wall and pressed her body against Shion's. She looked her deeply in the eyes. Shion gulped. Miyuki's face leaned close to Shion's. Shion closed her eyes. Miyuki slowly captured Shion's lips in a kiss full with passion. Shion hugged Miyuki around the shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

They kissed like for hours and slowly they broke their kiss to take a breath.

"I love you" said Miyuki.

"I love you too" said Shion. "I don't mean to sound rude but what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are still engaged"

"I don't want to leave you"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Dont know. I will think of something. Actually, I don't care. As long as I'm with you"

Shion looked lovingly at her. Miyuki put her hand on Shion;s cheek and caressed it.

"Even if the world ends I don't care. If you are with me. I don't care" said Miyuki.

"Even if I die, I don't mind to reborn just to have the chance to look in your eyes again" said Shion.

"I love you Shion" said Miyuki leaning close to Shion.

"I love you my Miyuki" said Shion closing her eyes again.

Miyuki captured Shion's lips for a passionate kiss for the second time that night.


End file.
